Pudo Ser Tan Facil
by annie hermy potter
Summary: Hermione sabe que debe continuar con su vida y no quedarse anclada en esa relación y Draco renuncia a su amor y no se enfrenta por miedo.... A veces el amor no es suficiente... TODO LO REFERENTE A HP ES PROPIEDAD DE J.K ROWLING.


**NOTA IMPORTANTE: LOS PERSONAKES NO ME PERTENECEN. TODO LO REFERENTE A HARRY POTTER ES PROPIEDAD DE J.K ROWLING Y DE WARNER BROS. **

_**Pudo Ser Tan Fácil...**_

Hermione Granger se encontraba en la Sala de los Menesteres momentos antes de la hora habitual, esperando una cita que jamas llegaría...

Ahora solo iba a esa sala a desahogarse, a llorar su pena, a librar su propia batalla porque no podía mostrar lo que sentía ni hablarlo con nadie.... ¿que iba a decir? ¿Me enamore de Draco Malfoy y ahora que no esta conmigo muero a cada instante? _Vaya ironía_ -pensó- se recriminaba porque ¿porque se había enamorado de alguien como el? ¿porque se habia enamorado de el? ¿porque dejo que la batalla la ganara el corazón y no la cabeza? Muy en el fondo lo sabía, sabía que esta loca aventura que habían emprendido juntos tendría un final repentino y absurdo, tal y como habia surgido....

Aun trataba de recordar como se habian dado las cosas. No recordaba un momento exacto, solo sabía que un día, sin saber el porque ni el como, pudo ver al verdadero Draco Malfoy, al que no tenía mascaras ni perjuicios, vio a un chico normal buscando tener una visión diferente de la vida.... pudo ver a un chico amable, tierno, detallista, sincero.... enamorado... o al menos eso creía...

Recordo su primer beso, lleno de confusión, júbilo, miedo, sorpresa... pero cuando sus labios lograron fundirse en uno solo, ella lo sintió, sintió que el mundo podía acabarse, que podía haber una guerra alrededor suyo y no le importaría porque nunca había sido tan feliz, sintiendo esos calidos y dulces labios sobre los suyos, saboreándolos a cada segundo, aferrandose a aquel chico que se adueño de ella con un solo beso, con una sola mirada, con un roce de su piel. A partir de ese momento fueron citas a escondidas, fingir sentimientos de odio y antipatía a diario frente a sus amigos, ahogando cada suspiro al pensar en el, ocultando sentimientos que se hacian mas y mas fuertes a cada segundo. Esas citas eran su motivacion y consuelo.

Y asi pasaron días, semanas, meses, hasta que sucedio lo inevitable...

_**- Flashback-**_

Hermione llego a la Sala de los Menesteres, preocupada. Draco ya no era el mismo hace días, se portaba frio con ella, indiferente, distante, sus besos ya no reflejaban la calidez y paz de un principio, ahora sus besos transmitian desesperación, culpa...

Llego al septimo piso, la puerta se materializó y entro. El estaba ahí, tenía un aspecto más palido de lo habitual, unas ojeras marcadas y reflejaba profundo cansancio y miedo.

-Hola- lo saludo Hermione tratando de sonar normal y acercandose a el- llegaste antes

-Si- contesto el alejandose de ella- dude mucho en venir, no pensaba hacerlo

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto Hermione aunque en el fondo sabía la respuesta

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- respondio Draco en un tono antipatico- vamos Hermione, crei que eras mas lista...

-¿Que dices y porque me hablas asi?- dijo Hermione con ojos cristalinos- el Draco que conozco nunca me hablaría asi...

-El Draco que conoces no existe, no puede existir, lo mejor es terminar con esto y continuar con nuestras vidas- dijo directo, tratando de sonar frio, aunque no lo logro.

-Esto no tiene sentido- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza- mira, yo se que estos ultimos dias no hemos estado bien, pero podemos arreglarlo, si estamos juntos podremos solucionar todo

-Lo que no tiene sentido es esta absurda relación que iniciamos y que nunca debio pasar, tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, no somos iguales

Hermione estallo furiosa y con lagrimas en los ojos contestó:

-¡Dijiste que la sangre no importaba! ¿Ahora vas a recriminarme que sea muggle, que mi sangre no sea limpia como la tuya?

-No me pidas mas explicaciones por favor- dijo Draco con voz quebrada- solo vine a terminar con esto... solo quiero terminar con esto- concluyó casi en un susurro con la voz quebrada

Hermione se acerco a el y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos

-Solo pido la verdad por favor, tu ya... ¿ya no me amas?

-No hagas preguntas si no te gustara la respuesta- le contesto apartandose de ella intentando tomar una postura fria.

Hermione al tratar de retenerlo, lo tomo del brazo izquierdo y notó que Draco emitió un gruñido de dolor al sentir su contacto y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. Hermione lo entendió todo.

-Draco...-

-Creo que ya lo notaste- dijo viendola con furia- asi que no tiene sentido ocultartelo- subio la manga de su tunica y Hermione pudo ver la marca tenebrosa grabada en su brazo- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¡No podemos estar juntos! Nuestros caminos son diferentes y nunca podran unirse. Tu elegiste tu camino y yo debo seguir el que esta trazado para mi!

-Tu puedes cambiar ese camino, podemos luchar contra eso y contra todo, no me importa nada... ¿Solo quiero estar contigo? ¡Te amo, no lo entiendes!- grito Hermione

-No lo hagas mas dificil -contesto Draco mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla- no vuelvas a buscarme nunca, no me hablas porque no respondere, a partir de ahora- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- solo puedo sentir odio por ti. Adios... sangre sucia- y dicho esto salio de la sala, dejando a una Hermione destrozada.

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

-Pudo mas tu orgullo, tu ego, tu miedo a ser feliz... ¿y porque a mi me toca sufrir? si solo te ame de mas... ¡no lo puede evitar! Y entonces grito, lloro, muero todo en silencio, y entiendo como alguien puede amar sufriendo... todo por ti- añadio Hermione en un susurro

Dejo escapar una lagrimas mas, la ultima. Lo habia decidido en esos momentos, estaba despidiendose, era la ultima noche que lloraría por el, _ya no mas..._

Decidida se limpió el rostro, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir miró atrás y vio ese salón por ultima vez. Se iría y ya no volvería, dejaría atras todo lo que había ahi, incluido Draco Malfoy, incluido el amor... Recordaba sus palabras _"Tu has elegido tu camino y yo debo seguir el que esta trazado para mi"_... asi sería... su camino estaba dicho, era lo unico que le quedaba, no había marcha atras...

Draco caminaba en el septimo piso, no había nada que deseara mas que ver a Hermione de nuevo, besar esos dulces labios que lo hacian enloquecer, abrazarla, decirle que la amaba mas que a nadie... pero no podía. Draco Malfoy no podía amar a nadie, era solo una marioneta de Voldemort y de su familia, nada mas.

Estaba por llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres cuando la vio salir de la sala, se oculto tras una estatua y la miró, estaba hermosa, pudo ver rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos y se odio porque sabia que el era el causante. Hermione miró el muro en que se habia convertido la sala y el alcanzó a oir las palabras que dijo antes de marcharse

-Pudo ser tan facil pero lo dejaste ir...

-Te amo Hermione- dijo el en un susurro.

En ese momento Draco comenzó a sentir dolor en su brazo, la Marca Tenebrosa brillaba y dolia con intensidad, lo que indicaba que ya era hora de cumplir con la misión que le encomendó Voldemort... ya no tenia nada que perder...


End file.
